1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retarding apparatus, and more particularly to a magnetic retarding apparatus for an exerciser, particularly a cycle exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of magnetic retarding apparatus was filed by the applicant, entitled "STRUCTURE OF STATIONARY BICYCLE MAGNETIC RETARDING FIELD", recently allowed. In this magnetic retarding apparatus, the bridging plate has a first end pivotally coupled to the frame of the exerciser, and has magnets disposed on the second end portion thereof so that the magnets are caused to rotate about the first end thereof. The magnets are not move radially about the wheel of the exerciser.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel magnetic retarding apparatus.